Artemis and the Love Potion 9
by Cladothehobbit
Summary: Artemis accidentally drinks a love potion that will curse her forever, how does she survive? Why, with the help of friends of course. Rated M mainly for lemons, maybe some swearing, Artemis x Harem. If you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Author's Note- This is my first fanfic, I would like to know your guys' opinions on it to know if I should continue with this story, this is just a set-up. Warning: future lemons and characters acting slightly OOC, kind of hard to not have that with this subject.**

So there Artemis was, having been snuck some sort of love potion of Hecate's as a prank by Apollo to see what would happen. While she didn't have the details of the potion, she did know that she was starting to feel hot and bothered and didn't know how to deal with it. Not knowing what to do, she headed to the most knowledgeable expert on these matters, her friend Aphrodite, who she had befriended but knew that letting that relationship become public would strain both of their images.

When she teleported into Aphrodite's home, she was hit with a hot spell from the potion and collapsed. Aphrodite, hearing the commotion, rushed to see what had happened and found Artemis lying there moaning and groaning, so she quickly teleported Artemis up to a bed and sat beside her till she recovered enough to tell Aphrodite about what had happened. When Artemis recovered and saw Aphrodite sitting there, she immediately grabbed onto Aphrodite and started begging for help and a cure from her condition. Aphrodite told her to calm down and to tell her what had happened and to describe how she was feeling.

"Well, I was drinking some nectar when suddenly I started getting hot and flustered, then an itch developed, well, you know, down there. I started sweating and I had no idea what to do, so I came to you to see if you could help, since it was affecting me down there," Artemis managed to spill out.

Aphrodite just laughed and waved her hand over Artemis, while saying, "Honey, you are something. The fact that you won't refer to your crotch is hilarious. Don't worry, I'll figure out what happened to you and find a cure. Most likely, someone slipped a love potion into your nectar as a prank." Suddenly, Aphrodite stopped laughing and turned deadly serious. Artemis looked up at her, slightly frightened at what could cause such a carefree goddess to turn serious, and asked what Aphrodite had discovered. After a moment, Aphrodite spoke, "Honey, I am so sorry, whoever did this to you either wanted to curse you for eternity or didn't read the label for the potion. This potion, which is not one of mine, is one of the most powerful love potions I've ever seen. It will give you a great sex drive for all of eternity and nothing can change that. You must have at least two orgasms a day, and at least one has to be from another person, or else what happened to you earlier will start happening more frequently and with much greater power. You will not be able to do much of anything and will slowly fade if you don't meet these requirements."

As she said this, Artemis looked on horrified, not knowing how she could meet this requirement with her oath and her general hatred of anything sexual. But Aphrodite continued, "There is an upside however, for each extra orgasm you have in a day, your power will grow for the rest of the day, so you could easily become one of the most powerful gods each day." As Aphrodite finished, she looked over at her friend who looked shell-shocked and as pale as Hades himself. Noticing this, she drew Artemis into a hug trying to comfort her.

"H-how will I be able to do this, A-Aphrodite, I-I mean I've never even had an o-o-orgasm before," Artemis was able to stutter out.

Aphrodite looked at her and said, "Not one?"

Artemis nodded slowly and started softly crying, knowing that she was probably going to fade, making it her last quest to find whoever had done this to her and punish them before she faded from the world. Aphrodite looked at her and wiped away her tears, saying, "No, no, don't cry, you won't fade, we will find a way around your oath to allow you to survive." As she was saying this, she came upon a brilliant idea, which she blurted out to Artemis. "Have you ever thought about lesbian sex?" she blurted out extremely quickly, so quickly that Artemis missed most of it.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"Lesbian sex," Aphrodite said, "that way you could have sex and orgasms but without penetration so you would remain a technical virgin, and you wouldn't be able to have any children so it would satisfy all of the requirements of your oath, wouldn't it?"

As she said this, a presence entered the room, and spoke into both of their minds, the voice of the Lady Styx. She said, "_Yes, this would satisfy her oath, no penetration and no dildos or fisting, but fingering, oral sex, and all forms of foreplay, would be within her oath to have."_

Having said this, the presence left, and both of the goddesses breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that there was a way for Artemis to survive. Artemis then said, "Aphrodite, I really want to find out who did this to me and punish them for it."

Aphrodite replied, "Yes, they should definitely be punished but, who knows, you might enjoy this new forced lifestyle more than you ever could've imagined."

Artemis highly doubted this but took what Aphrodite said in mind, but then she realized the one problem she still has.

"Aphrodite," she said, "there is still one problem, I still find all sexual things disgusting and hate them, how will I get past that?"

Aphrodite sultrily responded with, "Why, my dear, how else, I will help you and will be your first tutor in the art of all things sexual. Now, to avoid any more of these hot spells, I think it is time you got your first lesson." End Chapter 1

**A/N- Please review, and this will eventually turn into Artemis messing around with many girls in the Percy Jackson universe, possibly having a harem, if there are any requests, feel free to PM me, I probably have most of your suggestions in mind, but this will help me to decide which girls to do earlier and give me extra food for thought. Not sure how often I will be able to update but the more feedback I get, the more likely I will be to write more. Please review and please tell me what you think, and thank you for reading, hope you liked it. Next chapter will be Aphrodite-Artemis lemons, if you couldn't already tell.**


	2. Artemis Experiments

**A/N- This is my first time writing smut so please tell me how I did and what I could do to improve, reviews and PMs are very much appreciated, thank you. Also, I'm sorry if I'm having characters go OOC, this is my first time writing, and I'm trying to keep them as close as I can while still being able to tell my story. If it helps any of you, the characters will stay true to the personalities I give them within the story.**

* * *

Aphrodite seductively crawls up onto the bed that Artemis is laying on, crawling over Artemis until she is lying next to Aphrodite in the sexiest pose she can muster, which is quite sexy at that. Normally Artemis wouldn't find anything that Aphrodite could do attractive at all, much less turned on by her actions, but with the effects of the potion heightening her sex drive and lowering her inhibitions, she becomes turned on by the goddess of love and sex laying next to her, obviously planning something. Having never done something like this, the normally strong and confident Artemis is reduced to acting like a naïve teenager, giving up the leading role to Aphrodite.

Artemis questions Aphrodite, saying, "I never thought you leaned towards girls, all the stories are about your escapades with men."

Aphrodite just laughs and replies, "You really don't think the goddess of love and sex is bisexual, love spans both sexualities, therefore so do I." Leaning in and whispering, she says, "Now, stop asking questions and just do as I say. Your first lesson is in the art of foreplay, and your reward for doing well will be your first orgasm. Now, listen to teacher and learn well."

With that, Aphrodite leans over and starts to nibble on the ear that she had been whispering into. Artemis gasps slightly, not sure how to react to this new sensation running through her. Slowly, Aphrodite starts kissing her way over to Artemis's lips and slowly leans down and kisses her on the lips. Artemis not knowing what to do, just lies there, not sure what to think of all of the feelings running through her. But as Aphrodite licks her lips asking for entrance to Artemis's mouth, and Artemis grants it, she decides what these feelings are, just as Aphrodite deepens the kiss, the feelings are pleasurable, and in a way she has never felt before. As Aphrodite starts probing Artemis's mouth with her tongue, Artemis starts pushing back, and as they start to battle, Artemis realizes that this is just like the battles for dominance and fights she has been in, and she has never lost. She starts to put the same energy into the kiss as she does when she is fighting, reaching around Aphrodite and pulling her closer as they fight for dominance.

Aphrodite eventually breaks the kiss for a breath of air and Artemis smirks, knowing she won the battle. Aphrodite, impressed with how quickly Artemis is picking up kissing, decides to move on, moving down her face and starting to kiss and suck on her neck as Aphrodite slowly removes the simple dress that Artemis was wearing. Soon Aphrodite has Artemis naked, gasping and moaning, and starts to move down towards her breasts. As Aphrodite kisses her C-cup breasts, Artemis starts moaning louder and when she sucks Artemis's nipples, Artemis arches her back releasing her longest moan yet. Artemis tangles her hands in Aphrodite's hair and tries to keep her mouth sucking on her breasts. Amid all the pleasurable sensations running through her, Artemis is still able to marvel at the fact that while she had won the kissing, Aphrodite was able to play her body like a lyre, forcing whatever moans and gasps Aphrodite wanted. Artemis made a promise to herself, always wanting to be the best at whatever she took up, to become better at this than Aphrodite and to be able to play Aphrodite's body the same way Aphrodite was playing hers.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt Aphrodite's finger moving up and down along her folds, as she gasped and when the finger touched her clit, she moaned hard. Aphrodite then sat up, satisfied that she had taught her pupil enough about foreplay at the moment and was eager to have Artemis demonstrate what she had learned. When Aphrodite left Artemis's body, Artemis made a sound that almost sounded like a whimper, which Aphrodite had never expected to hear from her. Smiling, Aphrodite got off of Artemis and laid down next to her, sexily saying, "Now that you have learned some new tricks, why don't you try to put them to good use on me?"

Hearing this, Artemis eagerly rolls on top of Aphrodite and starts to kiss her hard. Aphrodite, surprised at Artemis's eagerness, quickly returns the kiss, and when Artemis starts licking her lips, asking for entry, Aphrodite lets her in without a second thought. Once again, it is Aphrodite who eventually breaks the kiss for air, and Artemis moves on, kissing and sucking Aphrodite's neck just as she had been taught. Hearing the gasps and groans from Aphrodite, she takes them as encouragement and starts to remove Aphrodite's dress, never allowing her lips to move from Aphrodite's neck for too long. Soon, Artemis has Aphrodite's dress off of her breasts and Artemis starts kissing and licking her way down through the valley of her cleavage and up onto a breast until she starts licking and sucking on the nipple like a nursing baby.

As this has been happening, Aphrodite's moans and groans have been steadily rising in volume, pitch, and frequency, until she arches her back, grabs Artemis's head, and tries to shove her nipple as deep into Artemis's mouth as she can. In the back of her mind, she marvels at how quick of a learner Artemis is, and how easily she is able to bring these noises and feelings from the goddess of love herself. All these thoughts are forgotten however, when Artemis switches breasts and brings her hand forward to play with the breast that she had just finished sucking on. Marveling at how Aphrodite is reacting to her stimulations, Artemis brings her other hand down and starts to rub it through Aphrodite's folds. Aphrodite almost cums when she feels Artemis's finger, and reluctantly starts begging Artemis to stop. Artemis stops what she is doing, confused, wondering if she had done something wrong. Seeing the confused look on Artemis's face, Aphrodite quickly reassures her, saying, "You didn't do anything wrong, dear. If anything, you were almost to good at this."

Artemis then asks, like a child who doesn't understand something, "But if I was doing well, why did you ask me to stop?"

Aphrodite replies, "Well, I didn't want the party to end before it started, and besides, it's time for your reward."

Saying this, she rolls both of them over and finishes taking off both of their dresses. Then, she lies down between Artemis's legs, and starts laying kisses on her stomach, slowly but surely moving further south. When Aphrodite finally gets to where she wants to go, Artemis is squirming mightily, but when Aphrodite places a kiss directly on her clit, she stops and lets out the loudest moan she ever has. Aphrodite starts slowly, painfully slowly, licking around her folds, teasing her horribly, until she starts whimpering, almost begging but not knowing how. Hearing this, Aphrodite smirks, and then thrusts her tongue into Artemis, causing Artemis to almost scream out in pleasure. Soon Aphrodite has Artemis on the brink, and with a suck on Artemis's clit, she explodes in orgasm, arching her back and shaking around like a goddess possessed while letting out a noiseless scream. Artemis then collapses passing out for a couple of minutes.

When she awakes, she sees Aphrodite's face hovering over her, checking to see if she is ok. When Aphrodite notices that she is ok, she smiles and says, "So how did you like your first orgasm, was it a good reward?"

Artemis, still out of breath, can only reply by nodding her head. Seeing that, Aphrodite says, "Well, now that you've gotten your reward, do you think I deserve one?"

Instead of answering, Artemis rolled Aphrodite onto her back and started going to town on her pussy. In no time at all, Aphrodite was moaning as loud as she ever had, and when a particular thrust of Artemis's tongue hit her g-spot, **(Goddess Spot, anyone?)** she exploded in orgasm, arching her back and flooding Artemis's mouth with her juices. When she calmed down, she looked lovingly down at Artemis and saw Artemis's face covered with her juices. She reached down and pulled Artemis up to her and kissed her deeply. She then whispered into Artemis's ear, "Oh yes, you will be good little goddess of love. From now on, you will be the goddess of lesbians and lesbian sex." As she says this, Artemis is surrounded in a pink light that quickly dissipates. Both of them are very tired from their exertions and fall asleep quickly, spooning in Aphrodite's bed. The last thought that went through Artemis's head before she drifted off into Morpheus's realm was, "I hope this new job's as exciting as my old is, and if not, I will make sure it is."

* * *

**A/N- So, this was fun, if you guys could review and PM me with who you would like to see Artemis bed next, it would be very much appreciated, I don't really have an idea for who she could go with next, so any and all suggestions will be taken seriously. However, I will not turn any males into girls, I'm sorry, otherwise, all pairings will be taken. My goal is to have a set-up chapter for each encounter, and then have a chapter describing the encounter. Hopefully, I'll be able to release the pair together, but chapters will start coming slower with school starting back up again. So, thanks, and please review and tell me what you thought of my writing.**


	3. Now For Something Completely Different

And Now For Something Completely Different

**A/N- If you didn't notice the title, I will be trying something different but the story will be the same, and this will eventually connect to the Artemis storyline, so says the voice that spoke to me during a shower brainstorming session. Also, I'd like to thank Henrie James Locker and his story ****Path of Conquest ****for inspiring this entire story and this particular part in general, it is a great story and you should all go read it.**

* * *

Percy Jackson was sitting at his desk in the Big House. He got this desk because not only is he one of the most senior campers, but he is also the two time savior of Olympus, considering which, Chiron was able to convince Mr. D to give Percy a desk and some jobs to help run the camp. Back to story, he was sitting there, contemplating life, the universe, and everything, but there was one thing in particular he was contemplating, and that was an offer made by the gods.

* * *

*Flashback*

Percy was standing in the council room of Olympus, in front of the council of the gods. Zeus started speaking, "In respect of your recent accomplishments and past accomplishments, and having been the savior of Olympus twice now, we once again wish to offer you godhood as a reward for all that you have done. Do you accept this offer?"

Percy thought for a second, not sure what to do, then finally spoke, asking a question, "Are you going to offer the other six godhood as well?"

Zeus answered, "Yes, that was our plan, do you have other ideas, young demigod?"

Percy answered, "Yes, give them something else really nice for right now, and on their 21st birthday, call them back up and ask if they want godhood then, they will be wiser and know what decision they should make. Also, I don't want to refuse godhood if all of my friends are taking it, it would be nice to be able to discuss this matter with them as a group. One final thing, if I declined godhood, could I ask for something else instead?"

Zeus thought about his two requests, and after pondering, answered, "Yes, they can wait until their 21st birthdays, they will be each be offered an ability or a wish. As for your second request, I will allow a different wish, but make sure it is a good one. You don't want to insult the council of the gods by turning down their generous offer twice. Now then, what is your current wish?"

Percy was very happy upon hearing Zeus's decree, but also very anxious, not knowing what his final wish would be. Knowing, however, what his current wish was, he turned to Poseidon, kneeled down, and said, "Father, I wish to be allowed to visit your palace whenever I so desire and to have an ability to visit, whether it be by some fast travel or by hippocampi."

Poseidon beckoned for his son to stand, before shooting a beam of green light from his trident at Percy. When he stopped, he said, "There you go, by being submerged in water and simply thinking it, you can go to Atlantis, although you will return to the exact place that you left once you are done."

Percy gratefully thanked Poseidon, Zeus, and the whole council, before stepping out to allow the others to place their wishes.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

Percy sat there pondering, wondering what his final wish was going to be. It was nearing his 21st birthday, so he had to decide quickly and then talk to the others. Thankfully, he was the oldest, so he was going to be the first person to decide what would happen. He pretty much knew he didn't want to be a god, he didn't want to have tons of responsibilities, and if he did, he didn't want to blow them off or be just plain annoying like so many gods were. He had an idea about allowing a bunch of minor gods to join the counsel, but he wasn't sure if that was good enough. He knew that Zeus was going to want him to wish for something for himself, but he didn't know what was so big that it could replace godhood.

He decided to ask the person whom he knew would make the smart decision in this kind of situation, so he looked down at the blonde girl that was currently giving him a blowjob and said, "Do you have any ideas for what I could ask Zeus for that would make up for not asking for godhood?"

Annabeth looked up from the blowjob she was currently giving, pondered for a few seconds, gave a muffled "Nuh-uh," and went back to bobbing her head up and down and slurping on Percy's cock. Percy sighed and went back to thinking when he suddenly had a perfect idea. He looked down and said, "Annabeth, please get out and sit on the chair, I need to talk to you." When all he got were louder slurping sounds in response, he sighed and said, "If you come up, when we're done talking, I'll bend you over the desk and fuck you like how you've been asking me to."

As soon as he said that, he felt the mouth leave his cock, some slight shuffling, and saw Annabeth appear in the chair in front of his desk, looking slightly disheveled and with a slight wet spot on her jeans, but otherwise, looking fine, but with an obvious look of lust in her eyes. As soon as she was settled, Percy said, "I think I have a good wish, but I need your consent first. First of all, do you really want to be a god, with all of the responsibilities and people hating you and godly bickering and council meetings, all of that boring stuff?"

Annabeth thought about it and shook her head, saying, "I like my job as architect of Olympus, but much beyond that, and I don't think I'd like it that much."

Percy nodded his head, and said, "But would you mind being immortal, like living forever but not with godhood?"

She thought about it again and replied, "I'm not sure if I could go forever without some responsibilities. Maybe if I had some minor job that could keep me occupied when I was bored, being a really minor god wouldn't hurt, and it wouldn't hurt to be consulted on large matters, but otherwise, I wouldn't have a problem with it."

Percy nodded again, and said, "So, I've been thinking about my wish, and there's really only one thing that every other god has, that while I don't need, I really want, but you would have to be ok with it."

Annabeth, scanning her brain for what he might be talking about, nodded for more information.

Percy, slowly letting out his breath to calm himself down, said, "All the other gods have harems, and, if it was ok with you, I'd like a harem of my own that I could share with you."

Annabeth, sat back, shocked for a second, but then started laughing and said, "Seaweed Brain, I wouldn't have a real problem with that. I've told you how hot I think lesbian sex is and how much I've always wanted to be in a threesome or orgy with you. You were always just too nervous. And now suddenly you're asking for a harem, bit of a mind-switch there, but I'm fine with it."

Percy let out a huge sigh of relief, then said, "Perfect, I was going to see if my dad could give me an island to have it on and you could design the house on the island. This will be perfect!"

Annabeth, loving the idea, had one question about it, "This sounds all fine and dandy, but who are you going to put in the harem?"

Percy answered, "Well, I'm going to ask my dad to see if I can get some naiads for the harem, and I was thinking we could recruit some of our friends, and then see what other gods could give us as presents. You and I will be masters of the house, and we will share our own harem for all eternity."

Annabeth smiled at him, as the two did love each other, and went over and kissed him hard, then smiled in happiness. Percy did the same. Then Annabeth whispered into his ear, "Now where's this fucking you were talking about."

Percy quickly ran over and locked the door, while Annabeth stripped, and soon Percy was stripped as well. Just thinking about this had both of them extremely turned on, and as Annabeth leaned over the desk and Percy quickly lined his cock up with Annabeth's very wet pussy. And all you needed to hear were the sounds of Percy's hips hitting Annabeth's juice bum, Annabeth's hips crashing into the desk, and the extremely high volume of Annabeth's moans and screams, that this was the hardest Percy had ever pounded her and she was loving every second of it. The one thing echoing in the back of Percy's head throughout this extreme fuck session, "Soon, she will not be the only hot pussy I get to fuck."

* * *

**A/N- So yeah, this is different from the other two chapters so far. I apologize for the change in stories, while brainstorming for the story, I suddenly came across a way to combine three PJO fanfiction stories I love, Percy harem, my own Artemis harem, and a third that you might be able to already figure out. I promise that this will all make sense in time as to why these two stories are under one story, so just bear with me for a while, it will start becoming clearer and clearer as time goes on. Also, I really need ideas for whom to pair, well, now both pairs with, my goal is for demigoddesses and mortals to go with Percy, and goddesses and immortal beings to go with Artemis. So, please read and review and please give me ideas, I need them, I don't really know who to do next, it really helps for the fans to choose instead of for me. Also, there will be no turning males into females. I'm sorry. One final thing, Gods this is long, please read DoomSkullTheBane's story ****Immortal Guardian****, it is a great story and one of my favorites to read, so please check it out. Thank you, and hopefully, my A/N's won't be so long in the future.**


	4. Percy's Idea

**A/N- So, I didn't realize that I posted the weird chapter on April Fool's Day, and for all of you that were hoping that it was a prank, it is not, and will be a continuing part of this story, I hope you like how I connect the two sides. I'm really sorry that I've been so late with this chapter, weird things have been going on and I haven't had a lot of time. Otherwise, please read, review, and GIVE ME IDEAS FOR WHO TO PUT IN THE HAREMS! Otherwise, have a good day and a good read.**

* * *

Percy slowly awoke with a beautiful girl next to him, who's hair happened to be all in his face. As he tried to brush it out of his face, he accidentally awoke Annabeth, who rolled over sleepily, kissed him, and then promptly went back to sleep. While Percy wondered if she had ever woken up in the first place, he tried to get out of bed without disturbing her. For whatever reason, she was out like a brick, because he certainly wasn't quiet. Suddenly, Percy remembered what had happened last night, and groaned, both for the headache that was arriving because of Annabeth's screams and moans last night, and in dread of the future headache that would come from Annabeth complaining about how sore she was.

So, Percy decided to get out of the house to avoid the initial wrath of Annabeth, and walked down to where all the other guys normally met when they were avoiding their women, a secret man-cave that a group of guys had found and which was perfect for hiding away. When he got down there, he saw Leo and Frank were already there, and from the looks of it, they were in the same boat he was in. As he stumbled in, rather noisily, Frank turned and said, "Rough night or rough morning?"

Percy replied, "What is sure to be a rough morning, after a great night."

Frank and Leo looked at each other warily, until Frank cautiously said, "Percy, it's 2 in the afternoon, how late were you and Annabeth up last night?"

The guys waited for a bit until they saw the realization sink into Percy's face, and watched Percy groan out and flop down onto a couch. Percy looked up and said, "The girls can't find us here, right?"

Leo answered, "If my entrance is still working, it blocks girls out and makes sure they can't find the entrance in the first place, so yeah."

Percy sighed happily and said, "Well, guess I'm not leaving anytime soon, I don't want to put up with Queen Annabeth the Bitch until she calms down." As he looked at who was here, he realized it was a perfect opportunity to talk about godhood since all of their 21st birthdays were coming up. Percy asked, "Did the gods tell all of you that you're getting something extra on your 21st birthdays for helping to save the world?"

At this point, Jason walked in, and, wanting to know more, answered for all of them, "Yeah, kind of, they weren't really specific about anything."

Percy sighed and said, "Well, some of my contacts in the council have told me that the gods are planning to offer us godhood in exchange for our services." He watched the shocked faces around him, and, after waiting for it to sink in, asked, "Who's going to except?"

Leo's hand shot up, which made sense since his girlfriend was a goddess, Jason thought for a minute, then rose his hand, and Frank said, "Only if Hazel also excepted."

Looking at their responses, he sighed and said, "Well then, I guess I probably should to, I'll go get Annabeth to talk to the girls. This is not going to be a fun conversation." He got up slowly and walked out of the man-cave. Walking back to his cabin, he wondered if he should tell Annabeth about how Jason hadn't really thought of Piper before saying yes to godhood. As he was pondering, he walked through the door when he was very rudely interrupted from his thinking by a very angry voice accompanied by a very angry Annabeth.

"Percy Jackson, where have you been? I wake up this morning and you're not here and it's apparently not morning, but 2:30 in the afternoon! Not only that, but I'm sore as Hades, now explain yourself!"

Percy sighed and started acquiescing to her demand. "I was out talking to the guys about if they're going to accept godhood because it hit me in the morning that I needed to and that I didn't have much time left because of how late it was. I didn't wake you up because you would've been even angrier. And you're sore because you begged me for the hardest fuck session of your life and I gave it to you, so stop blaming me for something you asked for, because you were definitely enjoying yourself last night. I can't believe that you didn't think of the consequences of your actions, aren't you supposed to be smart, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth started fuming more but, not being able to think of a good comeback, just harrumphed and went into the bathroom and slammed the door. Percy sighed and yelled into the bathroom, "When you're done in there, I actually have some important things to talk to you about."

After about ten minutes, Annabeth came out of the bathroom looking slightly decent and not the disheveled mess that he had walked in on, sat down next to him, and said, "You better have something important to say to interrupt my fuming time."

Percy, feeling like he had met his quota on sighing for the month, sighed again, and said, "I need you to talk to the girls about accepting godhood, Leo and Jason said yes, and Frank said yes if Hazel was going to accept it as well, so if you could go talk to them so we can all be on the same page, it would be very helpful."

Annabeth looked at him with a weird look on her face and asked, "Why can't you do it, you've been on a life-threatening adventure and fought a war with them, are you still afraid to talk to them?"

Percy exclaimed, "No! It's just that I'm much better at talking with guys than you are, so it would only make sense that you would be much better at talking to girls than I am."

Annabeth replied with, "Yeah, yeah, I'll go talk to them anyway, although it would be funny to make you go talk to them."

As she walked out the door, Percy called, "Hey, I almost forgot to tell you, Jason didn't really think about Piper at all before accepting. I just thought that you should know."

Annabeth replied, "Thanks Seaweed Brain, I'll keep it in mind."

As she left, Percy could almost here the gears ticking in her head as she thought about the new tidbit of information he had given her.

* * *

Annabeth POV

As Annabeth walked out of the Poseidon cabin, she couldn't help but start thinking about the last thing that Percy had said. "So, Jason didn't really think about Piper before accepting, does he actually love her, or does he just assume that she would accept to? Hmm, questions to ponder. The more important question, however, is should I tell Piper?" As she walked along mulling over her decisions, she came upon Hazel and Piper hanging out on the grass. Seeing this, she went over and plopped down next to them, determined to relax while talking this situation over.

As she sat down, the other two greeted her and Hazel asked, "What have you been up to, you weren't at breakfast or lunch and you look like you just threw on some stuff to not look like you just rolled out of bed, did you just role out of bed?"

Annabeth growled under her breath at how a daughter of Hades could be so insightful, and just nodded. Then Piper started poking in, "So, what were you and Percy doing last night, because there's no way you slept until 2 without some help of his."

Annabeth growled out loud this time and just laid back and said, "So, we fucked last night, I don't see what the huge deal is."

At this knowledge, Hazel just smiled while Piper gasped, shocked. Piper exclaimed, "Wait, you mean you guys actually did it? I didn't know any of us weren't virgins."

At this, both Annabeth and Hazel looked at her in shock and Hazel said, "Wait, if you haven't been having sex, what have you been doing with Jason this whole time? I've been fucking Frank since the moment we got off of that quest, I know Annabeth has been doing the same thing with Percy because I heard her screaming that night." When Annabeth looked at her accusatorily, Hazel just said, "What? You're really loud and you know it." At this Annabeth harrumphed and laid back down.

Piper still looked incredulously at them both and said, "Jason and I haven't really done anything, I've given him blowjobs, quite often actually, and he's fingered me, but other than that, we haven't done anything."

Hazel looked over at Piper and said, "Wait, so you've given Jason oral and he hasn't done the same for you? Is he a prick or do you just not like oral?"

Piper responded with, "The couple of times I've asked, he says that he thinks it's kind of disgusting and won't do it."

Hazel and Annabeth exchanged knowing looks but decided to leave it at that. After that conversation had ended, Annabeth said, "Well, it's been nice learning about your various sex lives, but I did have a reason for finding you two that's not just hanging out. Have you guys been told by the gods that you're going to get something special for your 21st birthday?" At the nods of the other two girls, Annabeth continued, "Well, Percy says that he's been told that the offer the gods are planning on making us is to make each of us into gods. Percy and I wanted to know what your guys' answers would be so we could decide whether to accept the offer as well. What are your thoughts? And by the way, I already have the boys' answers, Percy already talked to them."

Hazel thought for a second and asked what Frank had said. When Annabeth told her Frank's response, she smiled and blushed and said yes. When Piper asked the same thing, Annabeth told her, but also said, "Percy told me that Jason almost immediately raised his hand, Percy's not sure if he thought about you at all before making his choice."

Piper just waved it off and said that she kind of expected that and told Annabeth that she would accept. After this, all three lay down on the grass, hanging out and not having much of a care until the horn blew for dinner. As the three got up, Hazel pulled Annabeth aside and said, "Jason doesn't love her, does he?"

Annabeth responded with, "I don't think he does. I hope she figures out soon so she doesn't stay with him for too long before having her heart broken." Hazel just nodded and continued walking as they went off to dinner.

* * *

**A/N- Once again, I'm really sorry about the long update time, it's been a hassle trying to get this done. Hopefully, with my writing cap back on, I can write another chapter soon. Please review, I highly enjoy reading all the reviews and I try to incorporate as many suggestions as I can. Also, please PM me or write in the reviews which characters you would like to see get into Artemis or Percy's harem, I need suggestions to help me with the order of which I should write. Also, I have a poll up on my page for Artemis's harem pairings, if you don't want to write me to say who you want, options are also a couple of clicks away. If you guys want, after a while, I can put up a poll with options for Percy's harem. All feedback is highly appreciated. Anyways, have a nice day and nice read.**


	5. Artemis's Second Lesson

**A/N- So, hi everybody, I'm really sorry that it's been so long since an update. School's almost over, finals are just around the corner, and then I realized that I hadn't updated in almost a month and I felt really bad and decided to write the longest smut ever, and longest chapter ever, as a token of appreciation and as a sorry to all those people who thought I had abandoned this story. So yeah, enjoy this chapter and read and review.**

* * *

Artemis woke up feeling better than she had in a long time. As she slowly gained her consciousness back, she felt an arm draped across her side. Thinking of ways she was going to kill whoever was laying next to her, suddenly all of the memories of the night before came rushing back into her head and she gave a soft smile. As Artemis woke up, she accidentally woke Aphrodite up, who opened her eyes to Artemis's grinning face and then a sudden kiss, but one much more tender than those that they had shared the night before. Aphrodite smiled and said, "Well Artemis, with the help of others, do you think you can manage this new potion?"

Artemis nodded and said, "I think I can, and hopefully, with your help, it won't really be a curse, it might actually be a blessing."

Aphrodite's smile widened, and she said, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear babe." Aphrodite then pulled Artemis into a deeper kiss, which soon escalated into a full-blown make out session.

Aphrodite reluctantly broke the kiss and said, "Are you ready for your next lesson?"

Artemis eagerly nodded her head. With that, Aphrodite smiled and got out of bed, walked over to a trunk, opened it, and pulled out a thick, 8-inch dildo, and a harness. Artemis stared, wide-eyed and confused, as Aphrodite fastened the dildo to the harness. Artemis asked what it was, and Aphrodite gladly explained.

"This," she said, holding the dildo, "is a dildo. It is essentially a fake cock made so that women can fuck themselves when there aren't any men around to do it for them." Artemis, surprised at the coarse language, then looked over to the harness curiously. Aphrodite, seeing where her eyes had wandered, continued explaining. "This is a harness to attach a dildo to. It is made so that lesbians can where it and fuck another girl just like a man would, except much better." Turning it around, Aphrodite showed Artemis a vibrator attached to the other side. "This goes onto the clit of the girl who's doing the fucking so she gets pleasure to. The faster the girl fucks, the faster the vibrator goes."

Artemis nodded in understanding and then exclaimed, "You're not planning on putting that in me, are you?"

Laughing, Aphrodite said, "No my dear, quite the opposite, you're going to put it in me. Your next lesson is to learn how to use a strap-on, and since you can't have one used on you, you might as well learn how to use one. But before I put this on you, we better get ready first, don't you think?" And with that, Aphrodite sexily started slinking towards Artemis, putting on a great show, while watching Artemis's mouth start to water in excitement. When she got to Artemis, she drew her into a hard kiss and in no time at all, Aphrodite's tongue was in Artemis's mouth battling for dominance. As this battle went on, Aphrodite slowly lowered the both of them down onto the mattress. Soon, Aphrodite left Artemis's mouth and moved on to her neck, drawing soft gasps from Artemis and a long moan when she hit a particularly sensitive spot. Filing that away for later, she moved on to Artemis's breasts, slowly kissing around the nipples but never quite getting there. It wasn't until she heard Artemis whimper that she looked up and said, "Is there something that you want?" Artemis nodded eagerly. Aphrodite responded, "Well, you're going to have to ask." With that, Aphrodite went back to kissing all around Artemis's breasts, but never where Artemis wanted her to go.

Artemis groaned in frustration and managed to say, "L-l-lick my nipples."

Aphrodite looked up, frowned, and backed away from Artemis altogether, saying, "That's not how you ask someone for something nice. Where are your manners? For that, you're going to have to beg me." When she saw Artemis about to move her hands up to take care of the problem herself, Aphrodite snapped her fingers and ribbons, stronger than celestial bronze chains, shot out from the bedposts, wrapping around Artemis's hands and keeping them away from her body. "And no cheating," she smirked.

Never having been forced to do anything like this, Artemis refused to beg, long enough that Aphrodite almost thought this was going to turn into some sort of contest, until Artemis let out a slight whimper in sexual frustration and started, "P-pl-please."

"Please what? You're going to have to finish a sentence, and may I say, this is a horrible start to begging," Aphrodite responded.

Growling in frustration, Artemis started again, "Please will you lick my nipples?"

Aphrodite laughed before responding, "That's how you should've asked the first time, now I've told you that you have to beg, that's not begging, that's asking. Now, you have one more chance before I just finger myself in front of you, cum, and then leave you tied here for the rest of the day. So go ahead, this is your last chance, make it your best."

Visibly shaken by the last threat, Artemis, almost immediately, launched on a new approach, "Please, please, please lick my nipples, suck on them. I need some real pleasure and you're the only one who can give it to me. I swear, if you do that, I'll do anything you ask, anything."

Aphrodite lifted an eyebrow, questioning, "Anything? You'd do anything that I ask if I lick you right now?"

Thinking about what she said, thinking that Aphrodite couldn't think of anything too bad, she responded, "So long as I'm not breaking my oath, yes."

Aphrodite smirked, the wheels already turning in her head. She then took on a questioning look, almost as if she wasn't going to touch Artemis. Seeing the look on her face hadn't changed in the last five minutes, Artemis shouted, "Is that not good enough, I don't know what else I could give you. Um, maybe, um," and while Aphrodite looked on, in a final act of desperation, Artemis screamed, "I'll be your slave for a week, just please, dear Zeus, touch me, I need it."

Aphrodite thought for a second, and then mischievously said, "I'll take you up on both of your offers, you'll be my slave for my week, and after that time, I get a free request from you. Deal?" Artemis eagerly nodded. "Well then," Aphrodite said, "I guess I'd better get started." With that, she leaned down and sucked Artemis's nipple into her mouth, eliciting a long deep moan from Artemis. Aphrodite continued to play with both of Artemis's breasts over the next ten minutes, until Artemis was a writhing, moaning mess, just waiting for something to put her over the edge. Seeing this, Aphrodite looked up from where she was working on Artemis and said, "Well, I was only planning on this being a foreplay session, but seeing as how you made me such a nice deal, I guess I can make you cum before we get on with the strap-on. But here's the bright side, I think it's time to introduce you to the wonders of vibrators." She stretched out her arm and flashed in a Hitachi wand into her hand. She flicked it on and it immediately started buzzing. She slowly brought it up to Artemis's ear. Leaning over to Artemis's other ear, she whispered, "Do you know what that sound is? That is the sound of pleasure, pure pleasure, and soon you will feel the indescribable pleasure brought on by this little machine."

Seeing the shiver go up Artemis at these words, she slowly touched it to Artemis's face and then languidly ran it down her skin until it reached her breast. Aphrodite leisurely ran it in circles around Artemis's breast getting closer and closer, slower and slower, to Artemis's nipple. When she heard Artemis whimper, she touched it to Artemis's nipple, watching her back arch and a long moan escape from her lips. Aphrodite continued rubbing it on and around Artemis's nipple as she went back to sucking the other nipple. With these actions, Artemis was right on the edge, but needed something more to bring her over. Aphrodite then continued the wand's leisurely path down Artemis's body, with Artemis whimpering at the lost sensation but anticipating what the machine could do. With another snap of her fingers, a ribbon wrapped itself around Artemis's forehead, binding her head to the mattress so she couldn't see what Aphrodite was going to do. She could only feel as the vibrator got closer and closer to where she needed it to go, but when it was less than a quarter inch from where she needed it, the sensation was gone. Realizing that Aphrodite had taken the vibrator off, Artemis started complaining, but was shushed by a stern look from Aphrodite that communicated all she needed to know, complain, and the vibrator would be gone permanently.

Silenced, she softly whimpered as Aphrodite went back to sucking and teasing her nipple as the only sight she could see was the ceiling of the bedroom, and the only sounds, the continued buzzing of the vibrator and her heartbeat sounding like a stampeding monster. She was right on the edge, but couldn't get over the hump. Suddenly, Aphrodite bit down on her nipple, causing her to yelp and her eyes to bug out, but the yelp got caught in her throat when Aphrodite, at almost the same time she bit down, pushed the vibrator hard into her clit. Artemis's eyes immediately rolled back in her head as her back arched clear off the bed, her mouth opened in a silent scream, and her juices squirted out of her pussy. When she fell back down, she immediately started writhing on the bed for a full minute before she was done. When she had finished, she tiredly opened her eyes, seeing Aphrodite leaning over her, smirking down at her. It was then that she realized that the vibrator had never been removed from her pussy and if anything, had been switched to a higher setting. As she felt the increasingly familiar feeling well up inside of her again, she looked up with panic-filled eyes at Aphrodite, who said one word, "Enjoy," before Artemis exploded once again. After she had calmed down from her second orgasm, Aphrodite finally took the vibrator off, switched it off, ordered Artemis's bonds off, and laid down next to Artemis, who was slowly regaining her bearings and didn't look to be able to do much of anything in the near future.

Looking over at Aphrodite, she managed to stumble out, "Th-That was amazing, thank you."

Aphrodite laughed and said, "Well, I hope it was worth what you agreed to give up, and can I just say that you have the most beautiful orgasms."

Gulping, Artemis mumbled, "So the deal's still on then?"

Aphrodite smirked and said, "Oh baby, the deal is definitely still on, and your first job as my slave, which you would've had to do anyway, is to fuck me silly with that strap-on. But you look to be in no condition to do that, so, here's a little something special for you." Leaning over to her bed stand, she grabbed a vial and told Artemis to drink it. When Artemis asked what it was, she responded, "It does for gods what nectar does for demigods: it revitalizes you, gives you more energy, and gives you a higher libido."

Artemis said, "Wait, it doesn't give a higher libido to demigods."

Aphrodite said, "Only to those who've already had sex, the few demigods who've figured this out, are like sex gods, surrounded by women."

Artemis growled in disgust, but drank the potion anyway. Within a minute, she felt revitalized, she felt like she could go take on Atlas himself. "Or," she thought to herself when she locked eyes with Aphrodite, "I could fuck the brains out of the goddess of love herself."

Looking at the strap-on that was laying on the floor, she jumped off the bed and motioned for Aphrodite to show her how to put it on. Aphrodite chuckled, seeing that the potion had done exactly what it was meant to do, and got off the bed and started to help Artemis put on the harness. When they had finally gotten the harness in place with the attached vibrator directly on Artemis's clit, Artemis asked Aphrodite, "How much of this did you plan, I saw you chuckle and you've been smirking at me this whole time, how much of this did you plan?"

Aphrodite was shocked that she was figured out, but then quickly realized her mistake, Artemis had amazing senses, there was no way the constant expressions would get past her. Smiling, she said, "I had most of it planned, the pinning you down, the making you beg, although I wasn't expecting to get out of it what I did. But yeah, I guess a lot of this was planned, but you gave me more than I ever could've hoped for. But now, you're my slave, and I order you to stop asking questions and to fuck me silly. And you better not go slowly; I like it fast and hard. You don't want to see what kind of punishments I can come up with if you don't listen to me."

Hearing that, Artemis shivered in fear, and then she pushed Aphrodite onto her back on the bed and got in-between her legs and lined up the fake cock with Aphrodite's pussy. She then rammed it in and both let out a long moan, with both the vibrator and dildo doing their jobs. Artemis started sawing in and out. At first, she was kind of slow and awkward, but soon she got up to a good pace and was pounding into Aphrodite, the well-toned muscles in her legs serving a great purpose here. Seeing Aphrodite's bouncing boobs, Artemis leaned down and started sucking on them while continuing to thrust in and out, the change in angle hitting a new spot in Aphrodite that she loved. With the added stimulation and different angle, Aphrodite soon yelled, "Oh shit, shit, I'm cummmmiiing!" followed by a long scream of ecstasy. As her body stopped spasming, she wearily motioned for Artemis to pull out, which Artemis reluctantly did, since she was close to cumming as well.

Aphrodite smiled at the look on her face, and said, "Don't worry, you'll get your chance in a minute. Now then, do you know what doggy-style is?" Seeing Artemis shake her head, Aphrodite rolled over onto all fours, looked behind her and said, "Do you get what you're supposed to do now?" Artemis nodded her head, got up on her knees, and positioned the dildo at Aphrodite's opening. Aphrodite, looked behind and said, "Honey, can you pull my hair while you're fucking me, I like it rough." Artemis thought for a second, nodded, grabbed a handful of Aphrodite's hair, and used that to pull the dildo into Aphrodite.

Aphrodite let out a shriek that quickly turned into a moan as Artemis quickly picked up a river and slammed the fake cock in and out of Aphrodite's love tunnel. Soon the room was filled with the loud, lust-filled moans of two beautiful goddesses, who were both close to orgasm. And the next thing the room was filled with was the screams of two goddesses in the throes of two massive orgasms. Collapsing onto each other, the two goddesses shared a soft kiss after their fucking. Aphrodite then turned and said, "Your next task as my slave is to seduce and have sex with Athena." Artemis gulped and then fell asleep, exhausted already so early in the morning.

* * *

**A/N- So yeah, if you didn't realize, by fan request via the poll that was up on my page, Athena will be the next goddess that Artemis hooks up with, and for those of you who are worried, it will eventually turn into a harem. Don't worry. Quick thing, the timelines of the two stories won't necessarily be running parallel, in that, just because I wrote two days worth of time in one storyline, doesn't mean the same amount of time has passed while the other chapters were happening. Just know that if I reference something from the other storyline in a chapter that is not that storyline, it has already happened. Another quick thing, since I started writing the Artemis section, the poll on my page has been changed to who should be in Percy's harem. So go vote on that, and if there's anyone I missed, feel free to PM me or write it in a review. I highly enjoy getting both, good or bad, and it is the highlight of my day to see that someone reviewed my story. So please review, and vote on who should be in Percy's harem. Also, one last note, I have opened a beta-reader account, so in case anyone wants a beta-reader, I'm happy to help, and I promise to be faster with that than I am with uploading. Also, if anyone wants to beta-read this story, I'm happy to talk it over with you, just PM me. God that was long.**


	6. Artemis's Situation

**A/N So, long time no see. I know it's been a while, a year and a half actually, and honestly, I didn't ever think I was going to come back to this. It originally started as one of many things that I pick up, get very into, and then drop in about a month. Eventually, because of my own laziness and having too many ideas and not being sure how to incorporate them, I stopped, telling myself that eventually, I may return, but I didn't know when. Well, since that time, you all have been pestering me. When I was still getting favorites and followers 6, 9, 12 months after I had last updated, I had no idea how you even found the story, much less thought it was good enough to pester for an update. But, after having some time off of school, some particularly interesting reviews and PMs, and a story that inspired me to start writing again, I'm back. Now, it may feel different than the first five chapters and that's simply because it's been a year and a half since my last time even attempting to write this. Also, I only kind of remember the direction I was going with this, so I will do my best, but if anybody wants to help think of ideas, I'm willing to take a few people to help me. Also, I have no idea when the next update will be, but I will try to not make it as far away as this one was. So, here's a New Year's gift for all of you.**

* * *

When Artemis awoke from her fucking induced sleep, she realized that it was already 2 in the afternoon and that she had been asleep for most of the morning. She suddenly remembered what her task was for today and realized that she didn't have the slightest idea of how to seduce anyone, much less the goddess of wisdom herself. Realizing that Athena would see right through whatever she would try to do, she shook Aphrodite awake, who was slightly annoyed at being woken up, and begged, "Please Aphrodite, I have no idea how to seduce someone, this can't be my first task, you know I'll fail and I want to do well, but I don't…" she broke off, looking very shaken up at the fact that there is something that she is no good at and that she didn't want to disappoint her friend. Aphrodite, still a bit peeved at being woken up, said, "Well, that won't be your first task, your first task will be to refer to me as Mistress until you are no longer my slave, and as punishment for waking me up, slave, for the rest of the day, you may not cum without my permission without being severely punished, do you understand?"

Artemis nodded as she suddenly realized the position that she had put herself into, and just how much control Aphrodite had over her, as Artemis would never allow herself to back down on a deal she made. Aphrodite then grabbed her face and said, "You answer your mistress when she asks you a question with either, 'Yes, Mistress' or 'No, Mistress.' Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress" Artemis timidly answered, overtaken by the sudden change in her friend. Seeing the look of fear quickly flash across her face, Aphrodite leaned in and gave her a tender kiss, before saying, "Don't worry dear, I won't do anything that bad. It's just that you've never been in this position before, of being someone's inferior, and in order to learn, you must accept it and all that comes along with it. But, if you do disobey me, there will be consequences. Now, you may speak, but you must begin and end every sentence with Mistress and if anything becomes too much for you, say 'red', and I will stop whatever it is I'm doing and come help you. And don't worry about seducing Athena, I will teach you how to seduce women. Also, when we are in public, act like you normally would, only act like my slave when we are alone, understand?"

"Yes, Mistress", Artemis replied, realizing that this would be much better than what she thought it would be and looking forward to Aphrodite's lessons, as all of them had been very enjoyable so far. Aphrodite grinned at Artemis's reaction, and then replied, "But let's see how good your listening skills really are," as she plunged two fingers into Artemis's already wet pussy from the potion. Artemis immediately moaned in pleasure and as Aphrodite moved her thumb to rub along Artemis's clit, Artemis started humping her fingers and wet squishing sounds started coming out from Artemis's pussy. Seeing Artemis's head leaned back, her eyes closed and mouth open in pleasure, Aphrodite reminded her, "What must you have in order to cum?"

Artemis opened her eyes, trying to think through the overwhelming pleasure, and was able to say, "Y-your permission, M-mistress."

"And do you have it?"

"N-no Mistress", Artemis moaned out.

"So how should you get that permission?"

"By, b-begging?"

"That's right my little cum-slut."

Immediately, Artemis started begging for her mistress's permission to cum, not wanting to know what punishments Aphrodite could think up. But despite trying her best, Aphrodite said no and slipped her fingers out of Artemis. Artemis immediately tried to finish the job with her own hands but ribbons shot out of the ceiling and bound her hands behind her back. Aphrodite looked over, thinking that Artemis had never looked more beautiful, with her long auburn hair stuck to her red face, eyes open and mouth gasping in need, her entire body writhing in its need for release. "I want you all hot and bothered for when our guest comes back, but seeing as how you can't be seen like this and you need to watch me work my magic, we will need to use a contraption that my dear husband built." While saying this, Artemis was whimpering and begging for release, but Aphrodite ignored all of her protests as she sat Artemis down in a chair that immediately locked her hands to the arm rests and her legs to the legs of the chair. "This is Hephaestus's virtual reality machine, he's such a voyeur. It allows the wearer to feel like they are anywhere in the world, watching exactly what is happening. I normally use it to drop in on particularly steamy sex, but you're going to use it to watch me seduce a random nymph walking through the streets of Olympus, and proceed to fuck her brains out. Then we will both return, and you will join us. But until that time, you will be stuck here. Think of it as punishment for all your man-hating days." As she was about to walk out, she whirled around, "I almost forgot," she said as she walked over to the chair and pressed a button on the back. Suddenly, a set of goggles popped out and she placed them over Artemis's eyes. "You'll need these to see me, learn well student," she said as she walked the door. She changed into some of her most sexy attire, and confident in the fact that Artemis was watching, made sure that she put on her clothes as sexily as possible. Then, she walked out onto the streets of Olympus, looking for a nice nymph to take home for the evening.

As she passed people by, they all stopped and stared at Aphrodite's gorgeous form, before eventually remembering what it was they were supposed to be doing. Aphrodite wandered into one of the gardens and found a particularly titillating nymph reading on a bench. "Watch and learn," she said to Artemis before she sexily walked over to the nymph, who didn't realize anything until Aphrodite was almost upon her. As she looked up, she immediately gasped, before bowing quickly and apologizing, "I'm sorry Lady Aphrodite, I didn't see you there, what, what may I do for you?"

"Oh, nothing much," she responded lightly, "just wandering the gardens when I found an enticing treat so I thought I would come see what I'd found, what's your name?"

Blushing at the goddess's compliment and insinuation, she shyly replied, "Clio, my Lady."

"Well Clio, just what would a beautiful woman like yourself be doing out here all alone?"

"Reading, my Lady."

"And what exactly would you be reading?"

Blushing even harder, the nymph slowly let the goddess see the smutty romance novel she was reading. Aphrodite smiled, knowing that this would be even easier than normal. "Just about to get to the good part, were you?" The nymph blushed even harder and slightly nodded. Aphrodite leaned in close until she was almost touching the nymph and whispered in her ear, "What if we made the part real?" before gently nibbling Clio's ear. Clio let out a gasp at the pleasurable sensations before turning and looking wide eyed at the goddess of love. Chuckling at the dumbfounded look on Clio's face, Aphrodite leaned in and kissed the alluring nymph, quickly deepening it. Clio, shaking off her initial surprise, responded in kind, always having a secret fantasy of something like this happening. Eventually she broke off the best kiss of her life for breath when Aphrodite seductively whispered, "Come back with me." Clio immediately jumped up and, with juices running down her legs, followed the goddess back to her palace.

Artemis, having watched all this, was even more worked up and was hoping that they would come to her when they got back. She watched and heard as they came in and Aphrodite slammed Clio against the door while kissing her. She watched Aphrodite work the beautiful nymph's clothes off and envied the nymph as Aphrodite slowly kissed her way down Clio's body, all to the accompanying soundtrack of Clio's rather loud moans. Artemis's nipples ached, begging for attention as she watched Aphrodite kiss and suck at Clio's, to Clio's obvious delight. Her pussy flooded and her clit tingled as she watched Aphrodite lick and suck at Clio's and she screamed in frustration when Clio came powerfully all over Aphrodite's face. She then stared in disbelief, as, instead of coming to help her, Aphrodite allowed Clio to strip Aphrodite and lay her down on a bed, which seemed to be in every room, and try to repay the tremendous gift Aphrodite had given Clio, by kissing and sucking all over her luscious body and plunging two fingers into Aphrodite's always wet pussy. She growled as Clio started licking her mistress's pussy and gaped in awe as Clio was able to not only make her mistress cum, but squirt with her combination of fingers and tongue. Then Artemis realized what it was she was feeling, besides immense arousal. She was jealous, she wanted to make her mistress squirt, she wanted Aphrodite's love juices all over her face, she wanted to bring her mistress that kind of pleasure.

Artemis was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize that anyone had entered until Aphrodite pulled the goggles from her eyes. Aphrodite saw some signs of tears and, concerned, said, "Why have you been crying dear, are you alright?"

Realizing that she must have not even realized she had been crying, Artemis was able to stutter out, "Mistress, I really need to cum. But I also realized that, that, I'm jealous, of Clio being able to bring you so much pleasure and that I want your pleasure to myself, and I'm ashamed of that."

"Oh, don't worry, it's natural to feel somewhat jealous. You just need to realize that love and pleasure can and should be shared. Now, about the first problem," she said as she gestured and Clio walked into Artemis's sightline. Artemis gasped as she realized that the nymph had just heard her confession and she blushed heavily. "Clio, do you think you can use what you showed on me and bring this lovely goddess some much needed relief, she's been on the edge for quite a while." Clio nodded and got between Artemis's spread legs and slowly dipped two fingers into her pussy. "Now Artemis, remember what you must do if you want to cum."

Artemis was barely able to stammer out, "Y-yes Mistress," due to the pleasure Clio brought her before Clio's fingers pressed up against her g-spot and she let out a loud moan. Once Clio's magnificent tongue was added to the mix, it didn't take long before Artemis's sweat soaked body was writhing in pleasure and it took all the willpower Artemis could muster to beg, "Mistress, m-may I please c-cum?" With panic in her eyes, Artemis watched Aphrodite appear to think it over as Clio drove her crazy. Then Aphrodite leaned in close and whispered, "Yes, my little cum-slut, you may." Artemis exploded, her back arching, her entire body straining against the bindings of the chair as her scream of ecstasy was captured by Aphrodite kissing her. Her juices sprayed into Clio's waiting mouth and soon she fell back on the chair and started writhing in pleasure, before passing out.

When she woke up, she was laying between Aphrodite and Clio on Aphrodite's bed. She immediately said, "Thank you Mistress for allowing me the best orgasm of my life and thank you Clio," she said, turning to the nymph, "for giving it to me. But, what now?" she asked her mistress, especially being fearful of what Clio might share. "Now, my slave, it's time for you to learn how to be in a threesome," Aphrodite exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N So, I know I left this off kind of abruptly, but I wanted to get this up in time for New Year's, so, I will hopefully have the conclusion of this section up by the end of the week, because it will be shorter. After that, I will be writing the Athena chapter, but I have no idea how long that will be, so, just be prepared. Once again, thank you to all those who have been bothering me to do this, I couldn't have done it without you. Have a good 2017.**


End file.
